


Title: Love Is Blind

by Dieyoungdoitwell



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieyoungdoitwell/pseuds/Dieyoungdoitwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong couldn't believe how in love he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title: Love Is Blind

Jiyong loves just like how he makes music, he obsesses about every little detail, he has to be in control. He likes to know that he can make the person he loves cry and laugh just because of him. He likes to know that he matters to them at least just a little of how they matter to him as well. Jiyong has never loved any of his ex as much as he loves Seungri, the boy just has this thing that draws him closer and closer to him everytime he sees him. Jiyong feels so happy everytime he has the boy’s full attention on him and no one else. Bullying Seungri was the best way to get his attention (according to jiyong) it was the best way to make sure that what he said matter to the maknae, the boy was just so gullible that Jiyong couldn’t help himself really.

Sometimes Jiyong goes overboard, like when he said that Seungri watched porn on a tv show. That was when he also realised that his love towards Seungri wasn’t normal, that he has never loved a girl like this, he has never felt the pleasure that he feels when he can control Seungri’s mood with a few of his words. He has always know that he is a little bit selfish, but the selfishness that he feels everytime Seungri is talking, laughing or just playing with one of the other members or anyone else is just unbearable and he can’t help but voice it out or show it in his face, it’s just not normal that he feels like he should be the only one that Seungri should give his attention to. And then there is this thing too, every word that Seungri says and every action he makes is funny to him, he just can’t help it laughing to everything the boy says. 

Jiyong found weird that Seungri never confronted him about his actions and all of his advances. I mean he has lost count of how many times he has tried to kiss the boy in his mouth, or how he holds him by the waist and shoulders all the time, or how he tells everyone that Seungri is his property and stuff. Maybe he thinks that Jiyong is doing it for fan service and nothing more, but then again, he does it in the dorms and practice room as well and the boy never question him about it so he decided to ask Seungri tonight once and for all.

That night he went to Seungri’s room and without knocking he entered, the maknae was laying on the bed with his laptop watching a Japanese gag-show and laughing. He sat up straight and unplugged his headphones from his ears when he finally saw jiyong. “ Oh! Jiyong hyung what’s wrong?” from his position in front of the closed door Jiyong stared at the maknae for 10 seconds before he finally decided what to say . “ Seungri-ah do you really not realize my true feelings towards you or you just playing with me?” If Jiyong wasn’t so serious right now he would laugh at Seungri’s surprised face, the perfect round wide eyes and open gaping mouth was just too much. “ I mean...I try to kiss you in the mouth almost every fucking day, I show you that I get jealous just when you talk to other people and shit”. Seungri cheeks turned a little pink from his comment. “Hyung, you are gay?” Jiyong was honestly surprised with Seungri question, he never tho about the fact that Seungri is a male just like him, he doesn’t like another male besides Seungri so he just thinks himself as bi and not gay. “If you are asking if I want to fuck and kiss other males besides you than the answer is no, the only male I’m attracted to is you” Jiyong thinks that the maknae face couldn’t get more redder than that. “ Hyung.....if you liked me...why were you always so mean to me? at times I tho that you hated me, and that all the touches and kissing were another form of bullying me.” Seungri’s eyes were getting a little watering and moist now. “Maknae...no no no...I like you so so much, that sometimes it hurts just having you paying attention to someone other than me, that’s why I tend to be a little mean to you....is just jealousy baby...nothing more” Without another word, Jiyong strolled to where Seungri was sitting on the bed, grabbed his face and finally attached his lips to the maknae’s. Jiyong couldn’t believe the happiness that he was feeling right there when Seungri didn’t push him away, but closed his eyes and lean into Jiyong’s lips. Jiyong took the cue and deepened the kiss by proving Seungri’s lips open with his tongue and finally settling it inside and battling with Seungri for dominance, he won of course. 

“I love it, when you pay attention to me only just like this” Jiyong said with his eyes still closed and lips still on Seungri’s, with a little smile that he couldn’t erase from his own mouth. Everything was just so good and perfect that Jiyong felt like he was in one of those dreams that he has sometimes where he confesses his love to Seungri and Seungri returns his love. Opening his eyes finally and pulling a little from the kiss he said. “Seungri...you need to tell hyung if you playing with him...you need to tell me honestly if you like me just as much as I like you okay? Can’t play with hyung’s feelings because he will get really really mad okay?” and to prove his point he leaned in again into Seungri lips, biting and sucking his bottom lip. Seungri finally opened his eyes and looked straight to Jiyong’s own eyes. “I would never play with Hyung’s feelings like this...I don’t know what I feel for hyung, but I like when you look only at me and I don’t dislike it when hyung kisses me like just now” Seungri grabbed the front of Jiyong’s t-shirt and pulled their bodies flush together and lay completely on the bed with Jiyong on top of him. 

They make out for a full 10 minutes before Jiyong started to feel himself getting hard. Seungri let out a gasp against Jiyong’s lips as soon as he felt Jiyong rubbing his still clothed lower half against him. Jiyong knew that it was too soon for both of them to be doing this, they just confessed their feelings today for god’s sakes, but when he felt Seungri’s erection also rubbing itself against his own he couldn’t help it but move harder and faster bringing pleasure to both of them. “Baby, we are just gonna do this tonight okay? we can’t go all the way okay? I want you so so much baby, but it will hurt you if we don’t prepare you before hand and I don’t want to hurt you, I love you” Jiyong couldn’t help but whisper into Seungri’s ear senxualy. Seungri moaned and nodded his head “I love you too Jiyongie” 

Seungri spreaded his legs fitting Jiyong’s body deeply into his own, giving more access to their groins to touch, their pajamas bottom were already so wet from both their precums making their senxual movement the more eroctic. Jiyong placed his hands on Seungri’s ass cheeks and mouth sucking at Seungri’s pulse point on the neck while rubbing hard on Seungri’s boddy. Everything just felt so good, from Seungri’s left hand on his hair and gasping mouth against his forehead, to Seungri’s right hand under his pajamas bottom grabbing at one of his ass cheeks urging Jiyong to rub harder and faster against him. If this was the pleasure that he was already feeling he couldn’t even imagine the amount of pleasure he will have when he finally gets to be inside the boy, and being the closest to Seungri that a human being can get to another. 

Jiyong could feel his climax drawing near so he moved to give another deep kiss to Seungri and rubbing the fastest possible against the boy. Seungri let out a loud moan that went directly to Jiyong’s mouth, before he felt the boy’s hot cum soaking both of their pajamas bottom. That was the last straw to make Jiyong climax as well, leaving their bodies trembling and shaking from the aftermath of their orgasm. After 3 minutes of just laying on the same position and catching both their breaths and calming their hearts beat, Jiyong finally decided to move away from Seungri and lay on his side taking their pajamas bottom and cleaning the rest of the cum off their bodies with it, they finally laid hugging each other to sleep, with Seungri’s face on the crock of Jiyong’s neck and Jiyong’s hands on the small of Seungri’s waist they both fell asleep peacefully knowing that tomorrow will be no more pretenses and that they can finally just love each other like they should have from the beginning. I little bit too selfishly from Jiyong’s side but for now I guess that’s okay for Seungri, Love Is Blind After All.


End file.
